


Taste

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Implied Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, chanyeol's a shot king, fluff at the end, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jongin would let Chanyeol get a taste for the man to win a dare to keep his title as the shot king.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: kaihunnies  
> request things!

The taste of dark beer filling Jongin’s tastebuds helped with the pounding bass overhead of some rap song that he couldn’t recall at the moment. The kitchen door muted some of it and saved Jongin from smelling sweat and alcohol but it didn’t save from the oncoming pounding headache so, he was downing beer to try and save himself from terror and possibly trying to plot his grand escape from the frat house without his best friend knowing. He isn’t sure why Sehun invited him to come, Baekhyun invited Sehun to Jongin’s knowledge and Sehun drug him out despite Jongin absolutely hating parties for the loud noise and drunk people. 

He’s been in the kitchen for thirty minutes, making a beeline for it with a pathetic excuse of getting something to drink. The good thing is, Sehun never noticed, and Jongin’s sure he could leave right now but the only thing holding him back is the slight chance that maybe he can see his crush who was a resident of said frat house: Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol, the quarterback of their university football team, the pretty guy who always smiles at Jongin three desks away in music theory class, the kind guy who helped Jongin in liberal arts algebra, Chanyeol. Jongin’s a little whipped, they’ve had a handful of conversations but yet, Jongin found himself harboring feelings for the taller boy who carried a guitar around campus. 

Yet, despite wanting to see Chanyeol, Jongin stayed holed up in the kitchen drinking his beer and awkwardly smiling at one who came in to get a drink. He didn’t know why he wouldn’t walk around to look for Chanyeol, but then the voice of doubt reasons that Chanyeol didn’t invite him there at all. That it was Baekhyun inviting Sehun that got him into the party to the first place so why would Chanyeol be trying to see him? So, Jongin sits in the kitchen, nursing a beer sitting on the only empty counter space listening to the music. 

 

The door opening caught him off guard from his thoughts, glass rim pressed to his lips as his eyes widened to meet Chanyeol who looked equally caught off guard before a beautiful smile sprawled across the taller man’s lips. Chanyeol’s hair was a blonde color, he overheard Chanyeol talking to a friend about how Baekhyun was interested to see what it looked like. It made his brown eyes look warm and soft, melting Jongin’s heart. He was too pretty for his own good, Jongin’s own good, it felt like his heart skipped a beat and thudded hard in his chest. 

“Jongin! You made it! I couldn’t find you anywhere,” Chanyeol greeted cheerfully, it sounded so genuine that Jongin almost forgot to question why Chanyeol would be looking for him if Chanyeol didn’t invite him. “You were looking for me?” Chanyeol’s cheeks had a pink flush decorate them as he nodded, opening the fridge to pull out the same brand of beer that Jongin was drinking it, going to the space next to Jongin to dress it with salt. “Yeah um, figure now I might as well come clean. I told Baekhyun to invite you, I was too shy to do it myself so I was looking for you to see if Baekhyun actually did what I was too shy to do.” 

Jongin blushed now, staring into his beet before swishing it around in the bottle to distract himself from giving him false hope that Chanyeol wanted him there for some other reason than just friendship. “You know you could’ve invited me yourself, I would’ve been more likely to wanna show if I knew you wanted me here personally,” he said shyly, trying to tease but it came across more shy which he mentally cursed but Chanyeol grinned with a little chuckle. “I do want you here, I just have a hard time asking pretty boys for their company but now since we’re both here, accompany me out to the party?”

Jongin couldn’t ignore Chanyeol flirting with him like that so blatantly in his face, his cheeks were a red color as he watched Chanyeol offer his bicep to hold. Jongin’s thought about squeezing Chanyeol’s biceps for a while now and finally he has the opportunity, he isn’t going to miss it. He sat his beer down, sliding off the counter and held Chanyeol’s bicep in his own and grabbed his beer, smiling up at Chanyeol who seemed just as pleased as he felt and led him out towards the party outside the kitchen doors.

 

Jongin didn’t get to see much of the party, following Chanyeol over to a table of shots next to stacked red solo cups. He’s assuming they played beer pong or they’re going to, Jongin isn’t entirely sure. He recognized Baekhyun and Sehun, as well as Johnny and Jaehyun from his other classes, standing around pouring and dressing the shots. “Chanyeol! Jongin! You made it!” Baekhyun greeted, always optimistic and happy. Jongin couldn’t focus on a response back when Chanyeol’s arm moved from letting Jongin hold it to pulling him close to his side. He felt so warm and safe, Chanyeol smelled like cologne, he’d never leave here if he had the chance.

“Yeah we made it back, what’s going on?” Chanyeol’s deep voice pulled him back to reality, watching them make 20 shots on the table. “Shots competition to see who can do four in a row no struggle,” Chanyeol scoffed, making Jongin’s eyes widen but relax into his side anyway as he tried with all his might to ignore Sehun wiggling his eyebrows at him being snuggled against Chanyeol. “You all know I’ll win, especially if it’s four shots per person? You know my record is eight,” Jongin briefly wonders how much Chanyeol drinks but Baekhyun giggled, stepping over to them and put his hand on Chanyeol’s shoulder. “He’s right, we have to make this more challenging for him,” Baekhyun looked over at Jongin, evil smile on his lips, “and what better way to challenge him than body shots with the cute boy he’s been pining over that is if Chanyeol’s up for it and Jongin’s okay with it.” 

All eyes were on them, Sehun winking at him with a mirrored evil smile to Baekhyun’s. “Give us a second to talk okay?” Chanyeol sounded flustered, pulling Jongin aside and huddled him close. “I’m so sorry about that, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” In one corner, he was incredibly nervous to have Chanyeol all over him like that so soon even if Baekhyun mentioned him pining over him but in the other corner, the thought of Chanyeol’s mouth on him outweighed anything else. “Do it, win, it helps I was pining over you too just so you know,” he admitted with a blush on his cheeks. Chanyeol grinned, nodding as he pulled Jongin back over to the table with the smug looking boys. “We’ll do it, what’s my challenge?” 

Sehun and Baekhyun giggled as Jaehyun and Johnny cleared the table aside for Jongin to lay down on it. “Six body shots, let’s see if you’re a shot champion all around or can a pretty boy throw you off your game,” Jongin giggled softly as Chanyeol helped him up on the table and laid him back. There was a crowd gathering as Sehun pushed up Jongin’s shirt to bunch beneath his armpits and he definitely isn’t drunk enough for this but Chanyeol doesn’t want to lose, and Jongin wants Chanyeol’s mouth on him. He’s keeping his eyes focused on Chanyeol who lined up eight shots, eight limes, and the salt ready to go. Chanyeol leaned down, holding the salt shaker, “sure you wanna do this? No one is going to be upset if you say no,” Jongin nodded, “I want to, you better win.” Another pretty grin before Chanyeol poured some salt on the base of Jongin’s neck, grabbing a lime and put it between his lips. 

Chanyeol’s tongue felt warm against his skin, sending goosebumps along his skin and bite a little into the rind of the lime to hold back any little breathy sounds. It feels so much better than he imagined in cold showers or in his daydreams when he dozes off staring at Chanyeol in music theory. It felt like Chanyeol was trying to lift each grain off his skin, the soft suck of his lips against his throat made him sigh. His face felt so hot once Chanyeol pulled away, downing the shot with a wince as he leaned down to bite the lime between Jongin’s mouth. Their noses touched, lips barely touching as Chanyeol looked him over until pulling the lime from his teeth and spat it out. His pupils look dilated, staring down at Jongin with a heated expression in his eyes he’s sure he mirrored.

“Five more to go!” Baekhyun called, shaking Jongin out of their moment to watch Sehun take the salt and pour it along his navel with a smirk. “Mix it up a little bit, I’ll choose where to pour the salt Chanyeol,” he sang his name which Jongin knew was nothing but evilness. Chanyeol put the lime between his lips once more, smiling at him and kissed his cheek which sent a sweltering heat to Jongin’s face as he leaned down now to his stomach. Chanyeol took his time again collecting the salt, this time kissing the skin against the salt and dragged his tongue against it as he nipped, sucking a light mark. He downed the shot, bit into the lime, Jongin left hot as his pants felt a little tighter with this intense urge to reach up and kiss him. 

Sehun took the salt shaker, pouring it over one of his nipples which made Chanyeol’s eyes widen, “is that okay with Jongin?” Jongin reached over to take Chanyeol’s hand, getting his attention as he nodded. “It’s okay,” Chanyeol nodded hesitantly, taking another lime and put it between his lips. Jongin heard whooping, knowing a crowd had formed around them but he couldn’t focus when Chanyeol’s tongue flicked over his nipple. Not dragged out and slow but like he was teasing Jongin to work him up, small licks with a faint suck to it. His whimpers and breathy sighs were muffled against the lime with his head tilt back. His hand moved to Chanyeol’s hair to tug on it rather harshly which seemed to only encourage the other male. Jongin couldn’t find it in him to complain either though. With one last suck he pulled off of Jongin, downing the shot and biting into the lime before spitting it out to drag his lips over his; nipping his lower lip with a suck before pulling out leaving Jongin hot and flustered against the table. 

He was only three shots in and he was ready to say fuck it and make out with Chanyeol but Chanyeol looked like he didn’t wanna lose or maybe he just liked the feeling of his mouth on Jongin solely based on the fact the way he looked at Jongin like he wanted to take him right then and there no matter who was watching. Sehun poured the salt over his other nipple, Chanyeol was quick to push the lime past Jongin’s lips and repeat the same action. He’s sure his moan was loud enough and the way he tugged on Chanyeol’s hair gave it away, the smirk on his skin proved it. Chanyeol downed the shot, bit the lime but this time when he spat it out Jongin sat up. 

He cupped the back of Chanyeol’s neck and kissed him hard, deep, pulling himself on the edge of the table to wrap his legs around the taller man’s waist. The other man held his hips with his hands in a tight grip, ignoring the whooping sounds of people around them. Chanyeol’s tongue licked over his lower lip, Jongin granted him immediate access as they kissed sloppy for a moment until pulling back. “Wanna blow this off?” Chanyeol asked, breathless, leaving Jongin to nod and hop off the table to head up to Chanyeol’s room where his back immediately hit the door upon shutting it. 

 

Sunlight cloaked Jongin in extra warmth as he woke up, nestled in dark blue sheets and matching comforter set against a warm shirtless body. He blinked blearily, looking over at Chanyeol who was holding Jongin in a loose hold with a little smile. He leaned up, kissing him softly with his chin rested on his chest while pushing his hair away from his eyes. It didn’t take long for Chanyeol to wake up, but Jongin wouldn’t know the difference. The ache in his ass was pleasant, the marks he made on Chanyeol’s body looked pretty and matched his own, it was like a moment of paradise to finally have the boy he had been pining over for so long to himself in a bed. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol groggily spoke with a smile as he looked at him with half lidded eyes, “hey.” Jongin whispered, giggling when Chanyeol kissed his nose. “Breakfast at the diner on campus sound okay? First date of many to come?” Jongin nodded, first date of many sounded promising.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked this its been so long since ive written thanks for being patient


End file.
